Before His Departure
by SP22
Summary: Naruto is about to leave on his mission with Jiraya and will be gone for three long years. Before he leaves, he wants to say goodbye to everyone who is special to him and coordinates a dinner party at Ichiraku's. Someone stays behind to wish him farewell on his journey.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A one-shot (probably) story about the day before Naruto leaves on his three year mission with Jiraya.

—

It was the eve before his grand adventure, the night before he set off to study with the Legendary Sanin, Jiraya, better known as the pervy sage. He would be gone for three long years.

Three years without Ichiraku's ramen.

Three years without the faces of the four Hokage watching over him,

…and Grandma Tsunade to beat some sense into him once and a while.

Three years of not searching for Sasuke.

Three years of leaving Sakura behind to grieve the loss of him to Orochimaru.

Three long years without his friends, the only family he has ever known.

The thought hadn't dawned on him before this day, but was weighing heavily on him now. He needed to say his goodbyes. He needed to see everyone he cared most about today and to tell them how much he was going to miss them over the next three years.

'That's crazy..' He thought. 'I can't do something like that, people will think I'm depressed or somethin'…'

"Still…" he murmured aloud, "I wish there was a way I could get everyone together…"

'Just so things can be the way they are… for one more night…'

At last, he rolled out of bed, pulled up his orange pants and lazily pulled both arms through his trademark orange jacket. "Maybe Sakura can help." And with that, he closed the door of his tiny apartment behind him.

He wandered around at a leisurely pace, not wanting to rush any minute of today. He wanted to take in every piece of the village, exactly as it was. The feel of the cool breeze. The sound of wind rustling through the trees. The sweet and woodsy smell of Ichiraku's Ramen starting to boil their first batch of broth. Something pulled him toward the scent of ramen, and it wasn't his stomach. He mindlessly walked up to the counter.

"Morning Naruto!" Old man Teuchi hollered over the pot of boiling broth. The sound of his voice broke Naruto's daze. "What brings you here so early?"

Just then, Naruto had an idea. "Hey old man…" he said, in a more somber tone than normal. This forced the chef to abandon his stance at the stove and to move closer so he could hear the boy. "What is it son?"

"You know I leave tomorrow, right?" He avoided the old man's gaze.

"Hmm?" He scratched his chin. "Oh, that's right. Lady Hokage mentioned something about that."

"Yeah… I'm going to be gone for three whole years."

"Three years!" He let out a hearty chuckle. "Well, I better hope business can stay afloat with my best customer gone!"

Naruto smiled for the first time that day. "Thats actually what I wanted to talk to you about…"

He stared into Naruto's eyes, the boy had an unusually serious tone about him.

"Do you think… you could help me host a dinner for my friends and I? I want to see them all before I go and… "

"Say no more." He placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "It would be my honor to give you a proper send off!" A tear formed in the corner of his eye. "On the house." He smiled, wiping the tear off with the edge of his sleeve.

Naruto felt tears beginning form in his eyes as well and quickly turned to continue on his journey. "Thanks old man! I owe you one!"

"Be back around seven o'clock!" He shouted as he waved at the boy. "I better get Ayame to help me with this broth" he said turning quickly back to the stove.

Next, Naruto would need to find Sakura. She could help him track everyone down and let them know about the dinner party. They could cover more ground if they split up.

He was headed in the direction of her house when he saw her walking towards him on the opposite side of the street. "Sakura!" He shouted, waving her down and darting towards her.

"Morning Naruto!"

He panted slightly, attempting to catch his breath. Once he regained his composure, Naruto stood to face her, again with a seriousness in his eyes. "I need your help with something."

Sakura was a little taken aback by his tone. Naruto almost never asked Sakura for help. "Wh-what is it?" She said, eying him suspiciously.

"I leave tomorrow with Pervy Sage…" He started, averting his gaze. "And… I want to get everyone together at Ichiraku's tonight to say my goodbyes."

"Goodbyes? Naruto it's not like you're leaving forever!" Sakura replied, attempting to lighten the mood. "Three years will fly by like that!" She snapped her fingers.

"That's not the point." He sighed. "What if everything's changed when I come back?"

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brows curiously.

"I mean… what if in three years, we all drift apart and move on… what if you're married and Shikamaru's Hokage!? I don't know, Sakura! I just want to have one last night where everything is the same! Please!"

She sensed the desperation in his voice. Clearly the thought of leaving was affecting him more than anyone had thought. "Okay." She replied in her softest and most nurturing tone. "Of course I'll help."

"Thank you" He whispered, attempting to calm himself back down.

"I'll go tell Ino. She can tell Shikamaru and Choji and I saw Kiba and Shino training on my way into town this morning, so I can go tell them too!" Sakura was counting silently in her head. "That leaves Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji and Hinata to you!"

"No problem!" He punched his fist into the palm of his other hand. A wave of relief washed over him. Now they had a plan. Tonight would be his last night in the Leaf Village for three whole years, and it was going to be special.

"Tell everyone to be at Ichiraku's at seven p.m. tonight." Naruto said as he and Sakura shared a mutual nod before darting off in different directions.

Naruto began heading toward the Hyuuga compound, hoping to find at least one of the pale-eyed ninja he was looking for. On his way, he passed a large grassy training field and saw Tenten and Rock Lee in the midst of an intense morning sparring session. He diverted off the path to grab their attention.

"Hey guys!" He waved and the two Shinobi caught notice and ran closer to him.

"Naruto?" Tenten spoke in a confused tone.

"Would you care to join us in our training?" Rock Lee blurted, as energized as ever.

"Huh? Oh, no! I uh— well I wanted to…"

"Spit it out already!" Tenten said, giving him a playful slug.

"It's my last night in the Leaf Village!" He blurted, rubbing his arm here Tenten had punched him.

"WHAT!" Rock Lee said with an overly emotive tone. "It can't be!"

"Well— at least… it will be for the next three years. I'm going to train with the Pervy Sage…"

"Oh that's right! You're getting an opportunity to train with one of the legendary Sanin! That's so cool Naruto!" Tenten said in a sincerely excited tone.

"Yeah… but… it's a long time to be gone and I wanted to get everyone together before I go."

"You will be missed dearly my formidable friend" Lee said, with streams of heavy tears pouring down his face.

"Thanks…" Naruto said "Anyways, I'm having a little dinner party at Ichiraku's tonight at 7 and I was hoping you both could be there."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Tenten replied. Rock Lee wiped his tears and gave Naruto a thumbs up "Believe it!"

Naruto felt his stomach lurch and tears threaten to creep back up into his eyes. He darted off back toward the road. "Great! See you guys later!"

Naruto attempted to take a deep breath and calm his nerves. This whole 'leaving for three years' thing was really getting to him. He wasn't sure why. He had gone on many long missions before and was genuinely excited to train with the Pervy Sage, but now the thought of leaving his home behind somehow seemed almost unbearable.

Before he knew it, he was standing at the front door of the Hyuuga compound. It was a grand door, approximately 20 feet tall and made of solid wood. Naruto reached up to grab the door knocker but before he could grasp it, the door cracked open.

A small dark haired girl was standing in front of him, peaking out of the small gap between the door. At first glance, he could have sworn it was Hinata, but then remembered Hinata was much taller the last time he saw her and this must be a younger relative.

"Uhhh… hi!" Naruto said. "Are Neji and Hinata here?"

"You must be Naruto!" The small girl grinned.

"Uh-huh." Naruto said, giving the girl a confused look. "How did you— whatever. I really need to speak with them!"

"Okay! I'll go get her.." She smirked giving him a wink.

"Bring Neji too!" Naruto hollered after her, not sure she understood the context of why he was here.

Within moments, Naruto heard the familiar voice of Hinata, soft and breathy. "Hanabi! It's very rude to speak that way to guests!"

"Oh- h-hello Naruto!" She was blushing and attempting to hide it behind the shadow of the large door, which was still only cracked open a few inches.

"Hinata! Where's Neji?" He said, started to get flustered again.

"He's training with my father. But I can deliver a message to him." Her tone indicated that she was slightly disappointed that he wanted to speak to Neji.

"It's for both of you actually…" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "You see.. it's my last night in the village before I leave on my three year mission with Pervy Sage."

Hinata's eyes shot open but she bit her tongue to stop herself from making a sound.

"…and I just really wanted to see everyone before I go… so I'm getting everyone together at Ichiraku's at 7—"

"We'll be there" Hinata said hastily before shutting the door in his face.

"O-okay" Naruto said, with a look of surprise on his face. Naruto turned to walk back towards town. He still had a few hours to kill before seven o'clock.

On the other side of the large oak door. Hinata had collapsed to the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes and her hand was covering her mouth.

"Well… are you gonna tell him?" Hanabi teased. Hinata could not answer. "Now's your chance or else you have to wait for three long years!" She taunted walking away.

Hinata couldn't help but fixate on the look of sadness Naruto had in his eyes when he spoke. He wasn't his normal cheery self. She felt a pain in her heart swell up at the thought.

"Oh Naruto…" she whispered under her breath. "this village is nothing without you..".


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto found himself wandering aimlessly throughout the village again. He wandered past a few shops and waved at the passersby. He felt so different being in the village now. None of the villagers cowered in fear of him anymore. He was greeted with smiles and waves. People knew of his accomplishments, inspire of the demon inside of him.

He found himself at the entrance of the academy, standing in the middle of the abandoned playground. The new generation of future genin were currently in class studying hard to pass their exams. He stared intensly at a swing set off along the back fence. He couldn't recall exactly what memory he had associated with that place, but could feel the emotions stir in his belly.

The sound of a familiar voice broke his attention away.

"Naruto, is that you!"

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto grinned. From years of experience, his first instinct of seeing Iruka was usually that he was in trouble for something, so he usually couldn't help but look guilty of something.

"I recognize that messy head of yellow hair anywhere!" Iruka said, rustling up the boys hair. "What brings you to the academy?".

"…I dunno…" Naruto whispered. "I guess I'm just trying to see all the places in the village one last time before I leave…"

"Leave?" Iruka stared down inquisitively at the boy. "Oh, you must be talking about your mission with Jiraya!"

"Mmhmm." Naruto mumbled.

"You worried about feeling homesick or something?" Iruka said in playful tone.

"… kinda…" Naruto said, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

Iruka's expression softened as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You know we're all rooting for you, Naruto! And we'll all be here for you when you get back!"

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He rushed Iruka with a big hug and let out a few heavy tears. "T-thank you Iruka Sensei— for believing in me!"

Iruka let out a small tear as well as he pat the boy on the head again. "Thank you for believing in yourself, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. It felt good to tell Iruka sensei how he was feeling about leaving. Part of the weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Well, I have to get back to teaching my students. Farewell Naruto and safe travels"

"Catch ya later Iruka sensei!" Naruto waved as he walked out of the academy's gates and back into the center of town.

Still no sense of where he was going and a few hours left before dinner, Naruto continued wandering with no particular destination in mind. After a few minutes of walking, he felt a familiar presence creep up behind him.

"Kakashi Sensei!?" Naruto shrieked in surprise, "WHat are you doing creeping up behind me like that?"

"Well," Kakashi scratched his head, "I heard you were making your rounds, saying goodbye to everyone in the village…"

"Huh?" Naruto gave Kakashi a look of confusion. "Well, yeah I guess I am. You see its—"

"Your last night in the village and you leave with Jiraya tomorrow for three years. Yeah. I know."

"Well if you already know then what are you following me around for, huh!?" Naruto pointed accusingly at him.

"Well frankly I'm a little offended that I wasn't one of the first people you sought out to say your goodbyes to, I mean afterall, I am the leader of team 7…" Kakashi stared blankly down at Naruto, he was talking in his usual playful, matter-of-fact tone that indicated to Naruto that he wasn't actually upset.

"Oh!" Naruto broke out into a chuckle. "Well, you know what they say! Always save the best for last!"

"That's more like it!" Kakashi's eyes indicated that he was smiling under his mask.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you be sure to check in on Sakura while I'm gone and remind her that I haven't forgotten about the promise I made to her?"

Kakashi crouched down to be at eye level with the boy. "Surely Sakura knows that, Naruto and she understands why you're leaving to train with Jiraya…"

"I know—just… promise me you'll keep an eye on her."

"I promise." Kakashi said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks…" Naruto gave Kakashi a small smile.

"See you around, Naruto." He gave the boy a nod and walked back the opposite direction.

It was a far less emotional farewell but fitting for their student-teacher relationship. He knew Kakashi felt the same confidence in him as Iruka sensei did, but had a different way of showing it. Naruto appreciated that he remained consistent. It felt genuine and sincere. Exactly what he needed from his old sensei.

'I guess there's only one person left.' Naruto thought to himself. He glanced up at the clock in the center of the village. It was six o'clock now. His stomach churned at the thought of seeing his friends all together. It was a mix of nerves and excitement, eagerness and avoidance all wrapped up into one."

Naruto stepped foot into the Hokage's building and ran into Shizune and Tonton near the entrance.

"Naruto? What brings you here?" Shizune inquired as she rustled through a stack of papers.

"Is Grandma Tsunade here?"

"Huh? Well yes but she's very bus—who am I kidding? You're gonna do it anyways, so just go ahead. She's in her office."

He laughed and smiled at her as she walked down the hall towards her office "Thanks Shizune!"

He didn't even bother knocking, he simply barged into Tsunade's office, like he always did— uninvited and unannounced.

"What on Earth!" Tsunade hollered. "You have some nerve barging in here like that!"

"Yeah, yeah. I just came to say my goodbyes! I leave tomorrow, remember?"

Tsunade sat back down in her chair and returned to her calm cool composure.

"Of course I do. I'm the one who approved it. I have to say, what I've been hearing is a bit unusual…"

"What do you mean?"

"Gathering up all your friends? Making your rounds to say goodbye? You're a Ninja, Naruto. This likely won't be the last time you're sent away from the village for years at a time, you can't make a show of it every time you leave the village— it's childish!"

Naruto scowled. "So what am I supposed to do then, just pretend like it's no big deal!? Pretend like I don't care about my friends? So what if it's childish!? I don't care!" He was getting so heated he failed to notice Tsunade get up from her seat and walk closer to him. Before he could finish his rant, she had pulled him into a tight embrace.

He was speechless. She wasn't one to get emotional but he could feel tears running down her cheeks and into his head.

"We're all going to miss you." She whispered, continuing to squeeze him tighter.

He hugged her back and they stayed that way until Tsunade could regain her composure and shake off the tears.

"You listen to me, Naruto," She gave him a stern look. "You train hard. Okay?" He nodded.

"You stay safe." He nodded again.

"Don't pick up on any of Jiraya's bad habits!" He grinned.

"And lastly…" She said, her face softening. "Hurry back here so you can take my job already. I'm sick of being Hokage." She smirked as she turned back to walk towards her desk.

He burst out into laughter. "You can count on that Granda Tsunade!" He gave her a thumbs up and walked out.

It was now a quarter till seven. He had just enough time to get to Ichiraku's to say goodbye to all of his friends.

His meeting with Grandma Tsunade had left him feeling a little bit lighter. A slight spring came back into his step as he darted towards Ichiraku's restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Naruto had slightly underestimated how long it would take him to get across town to Ichiraku's... he was running about ten minutes late and was rushing as fast as he could to reach the restaurant.

'Don't leave guys! I'm almost there!' he thought as he huffed and puffed his way down the side streets.

At last Ichiraku's was in sight and for a brief moment, Naruto's worst fear seemed like a reality.

"OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled. "Where is everyone did they leave already? I got here as fast as I could."

Sensing the panic in the boy's voice, the old man quickly sought to calm him. "Don't worry Naruto, I've set a table up in the back. They're all back there waiting for you." He motioned toward the back of the restaurant and Naruto followed his invite, making his way though the tiny kitchen and out the back door.

To his surprise, he was greeted with a collective cheer "To Naruto" the 10 ninja said in unison, toasting their glasses of sake up to him.

For the first time that day, Naruto didn't feel his stomach churn, there were no tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He simply grinned his usual goofy grin and blushed at all the attention being on him.

"Guys, you shouldn't have!" Naruto took a seat at the head of the table. Sakura was on his right and Shikamaru was on his left. Seated next to them were Ino and Choji, then Tenten and Lee, then Neji and Shino. At the end of the other table sat Kiba and hidden in the back corner of the table was Hinata. She was mostly hidden from his view but Naruto made out her tan jacket, which let him know that she did in fact attend.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight." He thought back to what Lady Tsunade said earlier. "I know it's not customary for Ninja to throw going away parties before leaving on long missions but..."

"But you're not a customary Ninja, are you?" Shikamaru retorted in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Here, here!" Everyone raised their glasses again.

"No, I guess not!" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. He couldn't think of what else to say. He could only hope that his friends knew how much he appreciated them and how thankful he was to have them all together like this.

They ate their ramen and shared plates of steamed buns by the dozens. The hours passed by slowly enough for Naruto to savor them. They were filled with laughter and smiles. The young ninja reminisced on their days in the academy and recalled embarrassing stories about their early days as Ninja of the Hidden Leaf village.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, or at least, almost everyone. At some point during the evening, Naruto glanced down at the other end of the table and noticed that Hinata had hardly touched her food. He knew for a fact that she liked ramen and found it odd that she wasn't eating. She was slumped down in her chair and seemed to be avoiding eye contact and conversation with anyone else at the table.

'Come to think of it...' he thought back to the events that occurred earlier that day. 'Hinata was behaving kinda strange when she slammed the door in my face earlier... is something wrong?'

His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's voice. "Well Naruto, what do you plan to do as soon as you return from your mission?"

"Hmmm" He pondered thoughtfully. "Well that's easy. I'd have to come back and get another bowl of Ichiraku's ramen..."

"Ramen!?" Sakura snorted. "Is that all you think about!?"

Choji interjected. "Even though Naruto is preparing to travel out into the world, I highly doubt he'll find a ramen that rivals that of Ichiraku's."

Sakura thought back to their ramen making adventures when the three Ninja attempted to make the prophetic ramen in order to rescue Ayame.

"Yeah... I suppose you have a point." The pink haired Kunoichi replied

"But after I get my ramen..." Naruto punched his fist into his hand, "Then it's back to searching for Sasuke!"

The table fell silent at the thought of their absent comrade. Sakura wiped away a small tear and gave Naruto an appreciative smile.

The evening was winding down. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru left first to prepare for an early morning mission. Lee left to get some rest before his usual 4 a.m. training with Guy Sensei. Neji and Tenten took off together shortly after and appeared to be holding hands as they walked out of the restaurant. Kiba and Shino took off shortly after.

"Want Akamaru and I to walk you home Hinata?" Kiba asked

"N-no. That's alright." She forced a slight smile and waved at Shino and Kiba as they left the restaurant. She felt strange being one of only three people left and sitting so far away from Naruto and Sakura at the end of the table. She took this as her cue to silently slip away without drawing attention to herself. Her legs were shaky and her eyes were seconds away from releasing a flood of tears. She nearly collapsed onto a small step on the side of the restaurant and sat quietly for a few moments to regain her composure.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye..." Sakura said, noticing that everyone else had left.

"Huh?" Naruto had hardly realized that everyone left— including Hinata, who he had hardly seen all night and was still slightly concerned for. "Y-yeah... I guess so."

Sakura gave him a firm hug and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Don't do anything stupid out there okay?"

"I won't..." He blushed.

"I don't believe you, but as long as you get back here in one piece, I guess it doesn't really matter." She gave him one final squeeze before leaving the restaurant.

Naruto stayed behind to help Teuchi clear the table. "Thanks again old man. I owe you, big time!"

"Just come back to us safe and sound and consider the debt repaid, got it?"

"Got it!" Naruto smiled and shook the old man's hand.

He stepped out of the restaurant and onto the street. Everything was silent except for a soft sound that made Naruto's ears perk up. He followed the sound around the side of the restaurant and was surprised to see Hinata sitting there.

A/N Thank you for reading. I will be wrapping up this story very soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered, trying to make out the face of the girl who was huddled up on the step.

Her body flinched in surprise. "O-oh! Naruto! Y-You're still here."

"I stayed behind to help the old man clean up… What are you still doing here?" He took a step closer now and could see tears lining the rims of her eyes. When she didn't answer, he attempted again.

"J-just getting some fresh air…" Here words sounded forced, like they were barely managing to climb out of her throat, and the tone sounded sad. Naruto was not convinced.

"Well, do you mind if I sit here with you?" She nodded and he took a seat next to her on the step. Naruto gazed up at the sky, it was especially clear tonight. "Whoa, the stars sure look amazing, huh?." She gazed up too and Naruto thought he saw her mouth curl into a fleeting smile.

"Y'know…" He let out a heavy sigh.

Hinata turned to face him, a curious look on her face.

"It finally feels like everything's finally going right for me here. I have friends now and the people of the village aren't afraid of me anymore… it's like I finally get a taste of the life I always wanted— all the stars are aligned… and now I've gotta leave it all behind…"

Her eyes couldn't contain the tears any longer and hot, heavy drops fell from her eyes as a sob escaped her mouth.

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh man, Hinata, I didn't mean to bum you out. Please don't cry!"

She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "I-it's not that…"

"Well what is it then?" Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and shot her a concerned look.

She forced her words out between sobs and sharp breaths. "I'm— just— so shy…"

Naruto looked even more confused. "Yeah? So, you're al little shy… that's nothing to be this upset about…" He leaned in closer.

"I've- been- so afraid to tell you how I feel— and if I don't do it tonight— then I have to wait three long years."

"Tell me… how you feel?" He was now definitely confused. "Wait… Hinata, what are you talking about?"

She burred her head in her hands "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU" The words were muffled by her hands over her mouth but Naruto heard them clear as day.

"You're.. in love with me?"

She nodded.

"Well that's just great!" He let out a frustrated sigh.

Hinata's head perked up. That was not the reaction she had expected. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she felt like she was going to vibrate off the step.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. "A beautiful girl confesses her love for me and now I gotta wait three long years before I can even take her on a date. This just isn't fair!"

Hinata blushed a deep red. 'That's what he was frustrated about? Not being able to go on a date?' She let out a small chuckle.

Naruto turned to her with a serious look of concern. "I mean for all I know, when I come back in three years you could be dating some other guy! Why did this all have to happen right now!?" He rubbed his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry… that's really my fault…" Hinata whispered. "I've been meaning to tell you for years…"

"YEARS!?" He turned to her in a pleading tone. "How long have you felt this way!?"

The question caught her off guard. How long had it been? She tried to do the math in her head but lost track. "I-I'm not really sure when it happened. I can remember feeling a deep admiration for you the first day I met you at the academy…"

Naruto tried to recall. "Hmmm… I can hardly remember you back then."

"It's not hard to see why." She chuckled admittedly. "I tend to blend into the background."

"Oh- no I didn't mean-"

"It's okay…" She smiled at him.

"But I sure remember you… You rescued me from those bullies on the playground."

"Oh yeah!" His eyes lit up as if the memory had hit him full force. "They were teasing you because of your eyes… boy I sure showed them, huh?" Naruto blushed and chuckled as he recalled getting beat up by those bullies pretty badly.

"It didn't matter that you lost the fight. You stood up for me, and that was the start of when I started to fall for you." She was meeting his gaze now.

"And after all this time, you never thought to tell me sooner?"

She blushed. "I- I wanted to but—" She paused. There was really no reason why she didn't. Her nerves always got the better of her. She got in her own way. The timing never seemed right. None of these reasons seemed credible enough. "I guess… I didn't know how you would respond…"

"Are you kidding? Think of all the ramen dates we could have gone on?" He was staring off in the distance, as if he was imagining what his life would have been like if she had told him sooner.

"If I had had a steady girlfriend, who knows if I'd even agreed to go on this crazy training mission with Pervy Sage tomorrow!?" He buried his head in his hands again, clearly mourning the loss of the years he could have had with Hinata.

Although she was flattered by this sentiment, and was blushing intensely at this point, she furrowed her brow at this last statement. "No— you need this training!"

Her tone shocked him and he turned to face her, "Being Hokage is your dream and this training will help you get there!" She was staring deeply into his blue eyes with an intensity that he had never seen from her before. "You are Naruto Uzumaki and you do not give up! No matter how hard the task ahead is!"

The passion in her words ignited something in him and without thinking, he propelled himself forward and pushed his lips onto hers. He could feel her inhale sharply with shock, and then quickly settle into the kiss and reciprocating.

"You're right…" He whispered.

"I just wish… I would have known that there was someone out there who believed in me all this time…"

She shot him a sad smile. She was clearly filled with regret as well, despite how happy these past few moments had made her.

"I know this is foolish of me to ask…." He mumbled in a low raspy voice. "But… will you wait for me?"

Her eyes lit up. The thought of Naruto asking her to wait for his return was not even a question to be considered. "Of course." She whispered, placing her tiny hands atop of his.

His body relaxed as he let out a sigh of relief. "I know three years is a long time… but I promise when I return, I'll take you on a proper date. Flowers— dancing— whatever you want! You name it!"

"How about some ramen?" She chuckled.

Naruto got up to his feet and pulled her up with him. He pulled her into another kiss followed by a firm embrace. "It's a deal." He whispered before releasing her.

"Can I walk you home?" He said, holding out a hand.

"Sure!" She smiled, taking his invitation and grasping onto his hand, interlacing their fingers.

The walk back to the Hyuuga compound was short and quiet. Everything that needed to be said had been said. Years overdue, perhaps but now all out in the open. It was as if both Ninja were at ease for the first time in a long while.

They had made it to the entrance, and the two released their grip on each other's hands. To Naruto's surprise, HInata was the first to speak.

She brought a hand up to graze his cheek. "I know your nervous about this training mission. I know you're scared that everything will be different when you come back… but I promise… no matter what happens, no matter what changes, I will still be here waiting for you."

Naruto's eyes glistened as he stared down at her. Somehow she knew exactly what to say to calm his anxious mind about his upcoming mission and the events of this past evening.

"Just promise not to forget me." She chuckled.

"Are you crazy!?" He hollered, chuckling at her response. "Hinata! Now that I know how you feel about me, it's all I'm gonna think about!" He blushed and she blushed back.

"Don't forget to train hard and stay safe too."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Then I guess this is it…" She inhaled deeply and let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah… I guess so. See you in three years?"

"Hurry back." She said, giving him one final peck on the lips before disappearing into the Hyuuga compound.

She squealed as she entered the doorway. Hanabi was there waiting for her to return and understood this squeal to be a good sign. She gave her sister a thumbs up before returning to her room. There would be time to discuss the events of the evening with HInata later, but for tonight, she would let her be.

Naruto took a long way back to his tiny apartment. He reflected back on everything that had just happened. Arguably, the last few hours had just changed his life. Now he didn't fear the changes that might happen in the village over the next three years because he had someone waiting for him. He had someone who loved and admired him and was rooting him on. Apparently, she had been there all along, hiding in the shadows of his life and believing in him from afar— but no longer. From now on, she would be by his side, if not physically, then in spirit, as a guide to always lead him back home.

A/N: The end! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and for being patient while I completed this story! I may write a sequel but will upload it as a separate story in the future.


End file.
